A Lonely Valentine's Day
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean and Roman are seniors in high school whose had bad luck in relationships. Both are lonely on Valentine's Day, so their friends dragged them to a dance. Unbeknownest to them, it was all a set up. How will it end? High school Ambreigns AU One shot! Fluffy!


**A/N: this idea popped into my head for Valentine's Day and wanted to go ahead to post it down. Gotta have some love for our boys!**

"Seth, I could kill you right now! Seriously? You brought me to a Valentine's Day dance?" Dean said as he struggled with his tie and shirt while shooting the death glare to his best friend as they arrived at a dance hall for Valentine's Day. Seth wanted to come and check out the girls, but he wanted to bring Dean out to check out some guys to see if any of them caught his interest. It's been a long time since Dean has been with anybody and he didn't want him to spend this day alone, no matter how mad he got.

"Come on Dean, lighten up! I wanted you to come with me to have a bit of fun on the most romantic day of the year. Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to maybe, you know, just maybe you will find someone tonight."

"Seth, I swear-" he said in a tone he doesn't use very often.

"Dean, stop it!" Seth yelled, causing Dean to look at him wide eyed. Seth and him have been friends since grade school, and now seniors in high school, he has never used that tone with him. It made him kinda freeze in place. "Damn man, I'm not asking you to marry anybody! I'm just asking you to have a bit of fun for once. Is that really to much to fucking ask of you?" he deadpanned as he stopped and turned to face Dean, who still had eyes wide as plate saucers.

"Seth…I…." he said nervously as he looked away from Seth. "I am sorry, I just don't like dances is all."

Seth sighs as he places his hand on his shoulder and softly smiled, "I know Dean, but honestly, when was the last time you really had any kind of fun this year, huh? Since Corbin from football practice? Or since Neville at homecoming? I mean, come on man…." But Dean still doesn't look up to meet Seth's eyes, too embarrassed. Seth pulls him close and places his head next to Dean's. "Hey, come on, it will be fun, okay? I just care about you to damn much for you to be alone tonight. I really hope that you can at least find a nice lay tonight. It doesn't have to be anything more than that. But I just want you to have fun is all, okay?"

This time, Dean looks up at Seth and shows a small smile and nods. "Okay Seth, since it means so much to you, but you owe me for this if it doesn't turn out the way you want it to for me? Deal?"

Seth chuckles as he leans away and pats him on the back, "Deal," he responded as he straightens up his shirt and tie as well. "Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

Dean nods as he follows Seth into the dance hall where other students are already arriving themselves.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude! Look at all the beautiful girls here tonight! Thinking I am gonna get so fucking lucky tonight!" said Styles as he, along with several other guys, including Roman, was walking into the double doors for what they say is gonna be their lucky night.

"Styles!" yelled Owens, since the music from the DJ was blasting loud. "I see that Mickie James chick!

"Where?" he yelled back.

Owens pointed to the punch table where Mickie and several of the other cheerleaders were standing around laughing and drinking their punch.

"Great! Gonna head over there! Guys wanna come with?" he asked around.

All but Roman nodded as he chose to stay behind. They all knew he was gay so they never pushed him to meet the girls. But they always tried to include him in their activities anyways in hopes that he finds someone who could capture his attention. See, Roman is a big guy, 320 pounds and 6'3 inches tall and plays defensive tackle for their football team. No one could even get pasted him if they tried. He stops them dead in their tracks. But, as far as love goes, he has had no luck. None of the guys he knows is gay is interested in him or he isn't interested in them. He knows that his size plays a part in that. His love life is basically non existent. But Styles and the boys told him that maybe coming to the dance may change his luck. They didn't want to leave him behind. He was a good guy with a big heart that any guy would be lucky to be with. He smiles sadly at the fact that he may never find anyone who could make him happy, so to speak.

He sighs as he goes and sits down at one of the unoccupied tables and sits down and looks around as the music plays on. He hopes his luck will change, but so far, he doesn't think it will. "Why did I come here anyways?" he says to himself, "Nobody is even gonna notice me anyways." He looks down and starts to play with the confetti as the sadness kicks in.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay Dean, we are inside, so now its time to get our grooves on!" Seth said as he walks in to Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' and looks around. "There is a lot of beauties here!" Seth starts to nod his head to the music as they both walk over to the food table and look around. Seth smiles when he spots Alexa over by the dance floor bopping to the song herself. "I see Alexa so I am gonna go head off for a bit, you gonna be okay?" he sincerely asked as he looks at Dean looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess…." He silently whispered and he looks around to check the place out.

Seth then looks around and spots a guy sitting by himself, he smiles because he knows who it is. And the idea pops up into his head. _"Why didn't I think of this before?"_ he thinks as he takes Dean by the arm, jolting him up. "Wha…?"

Seth continues to pull Dean over to where Roman was sitting and walks up to him. "Hey Roman! How you doing bud?"

Roman looks up and smiles at Seth before laying eyes on Dean. _Holy fuck…_ he thinks as he looks at Dean up and down before looking at Seth again, who is showing that stupid ass smile of his. "I'm doing okay Seth, how…how are you?"

Seth chuckles as the nervousness of Roman. "Good buddy, but hey, that's not why I am here. I am here because my best friend needs some company, would you be available to do that?"

"Seth…." Dean said nervously as he looks at the guy sitting in front of him. _No fucking way is this man by himself. No fucking way. Good fucking hell he is good looking._ He thinks as he continues to kinda stare at Roman.

Roman's face blushes as he sees Dean checking him out a bit. "Umm…I…I guess if he doesn't mind." He says shyly as Seth gently pushes Dean over closer to the chair next to Roman.

"Good, Dean, I am gonna go, so play nice and have fun!" Seth said as he leaves before Dean could object.

Dean sighs a bit as he sits down next to Roman, who is just as uncomfortable as he is at the moment. He starts to play with the napkins himself, trying to figure out a way to talk to the guy in front of him. Funny how he never really paid attention to Roman enough to check him out, until now. And now he is kinda tongue tied on what to say to him.

A few moments passed and they still didn't say anything, making Roman think that maybe Dean really doesn't want to be there next to him. He knows how he looks and his insecurities have started to hit him full force.

Finally, Roman speaks up first, "Umm," He clears his throat some before continuing on, "Umm, you don't have to sit here with me, I mean, I know you don't know me and I know Seth kinda forced you into this, so I am sorry that you are umcomfortable around me." He rambles on, making Dean stop what he was doing and look at him. "I can go so you can, you know, can find someone worth talking to…"

Dean stares at him for a moment. Not knowing just how good looking Roman really is. He doesn't care if he is big or not, the guy is gorgeous to him.

Roman goes to get up when Dean grabs him by the arm, making Roman stop and look at him. Brown eyes looking at blue eyes. That spark. The spark he hasn't felt ever. It hitches his breath as Roman sits back down, his breath kinda hitched a bit too.

"You don't have to go Roman. Honestly, I am not uncomfortable around you, I just don't know how a good looking guy like you is even alone on this Valentine's Day."

Roman looked at him like he had two heads as Dean softly smiles as he softly thumbs Roman's wrist. "Umm…what? Me good looking? I think you have the wrong guy Dean. I ain't much to look at…" he said sadly as he looks down a bit, causing Dean's smile to falter a bit. _Not much to look at? IS this guys nuts?_ He asked himself as he continues to look at Roman before leaning in closer.

"You are more good looking that you realize Roman. Seriously, looks at you. Long dark hair that is in a bun, that tattoo is fucking hot," he replies as he looks over to the tattoo that covers Roman's arm, "and your eyes….your fucking eyes…." He says as he unintentionally licks his lips making Roman blush as red as a tomato.

"Stop…"

"No, I won't stop." He couldn't believe that Roman thought so little of himself. Dean seem to have found someone that he could possibly get to know a bit better, so he pitched an idea.

"Hey, wanna leave and maybe go to the quiet diner up the street?" it was a bold move on Dean's part, but there is something about Roman that has captured his interest more and he wants to see if Roman is interested as well.

Roman, after the blushing started to lighten up a bit, looks at Dean and slowly nods his head. Dean smiles as he gets up and holds out his hand for Roman to take. Roman hesitantly takes it and Dean gently pulls him up to where Roman is almost eye level to him. He smiles as Dean leads him out the dance hall.

Meanwhile, Seth, Styles and the rest of the boys, along with the girls they where and still are dancing with, all looked at each other and smiled at the scene. They all high fived each other knowing that they had set this up perfectly. What Dean and Roman don't know was that they all planned for them to get together since they both are gay and that they both were lonely for Valentine's Day. They all thought they were perfect for each other and that they deserve a bit of happiness for their senior year.

"Great idea guys, let's just hope we don't get any texts or phone calls tonight!" Seth said as he continues to dance with Alexa laughing as the rest joined in.

"Yeah, Roman deserves some happiness after everything he went through, I know Dean will be good for him and vice versa." Randy said as he was still dancing with Naomi.

They all smile as they got back to their fun time for Valentine's Day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Roman arrives at Flair's Diner, a little posh diner that serves good ole American food. The owner, Ric Flair, was a spunky old man who lives his life as he was still in his 20's. He may be old, but he is still young at heart. His daughter, Charlotte, was head cheerleader who had a temper to boot, but was one of the sweetest girls around. She was seen at the dance with Becky and Sasha so they know its just Ric and Mick working tonight.

"I love coming here.." Dean said as he brings Roman inside. "They make the best cheeseburger and chocolate shake I've ever tasted."

Roman laughs a little, making Dean smile at that. _He has a nice smile, hope to see it more often._ He thinks as he heads over to the corner booth by the back.

"Guess I am gonna have to try that then" Roman said as he sits down facing Dean. Mick brings over the menu, but Dean stops him.

"Hey Mick, we just want a couple of cheeseburgers and chocolate shakes, if that is okay?"

Mick smiles as he sees the two boys in front of him. "Sure Dean, coming right up!" as he turns and heads to the kitchen.

"Nice little place here. I don't think I've see this place though." Roman said as he looks around and sees some antique stuff on the walls.

"It's kinda off the street as you can see which isn't very visable when you aren't paying attention. So I am honored to be the first one to bring you here, you won't regret it." He smiles that dimpled smile as he loosens his tie. Roman smiles back and does the same thing Dean does with his tie.

"Thank you Dean, you really didn't have to."

"I know I don't, but its Valentine's Day and neither of us wants to celebrate it alone. I don't really do Valentine's Day so I hope you really don't mind the company." Dean reaches out and touches Roman's hand that was on the table in front of him. That warm feeling was definitely there again.

Roman looks at Dean and smiles that million dollar smile, "No, I don't mind at all."

"Good, so now tell me about yourself.." he asked as him and Roman both started feeling a bit more relaxed.

Roman sat there and told Dean about his life and what he wanted to do once high school was out. He told him about his non existent love life and how his weight affects him. The more he talked to Dean, who didn't judge him for what he told him, the more comfortable he felt. Like he may have found someone who he could see himself with for a bit.

Dean then in turn told him about himself and how his relationship went south before. How he has trust issues and is very guarded. How him and Seth became friends and how he discovered he was gay. Roman listened with such intense, he wanted to know everything about him.

Even after Mick brought their food, they still talked about anything and everything under the moon. It was truly the most relaxed and fun time they both have spent with someone in a long time. They hate that it almost has to end.

"Hey boys?" Ric said as he brought them a single cherry pie. "The meal is on me, Happy Valentines Day and enjoy this pie that I made earlier, okay?" he said as he winked and smiled brightly.

"Thank you sir," Roman piped up as Dean nods in agreement. Ric smiles back and turns and leaves them again. "Guess this is our little Valentine's gift, want a bite?"

Roman nods as Dean picks up a fork and slowly slices a small piece and holds it up to Roman's mouth. "Open up Roman…" he says seductively.

Roman obeys a bit and opens as Dean slides it into his mouth. Roman closes it and starts to chew it slowly. "Good huh?"

Roman nods as he does the same to Dean with his fork until the piece is gone. They smile as they blush. Once they were all done, they get up, says thanks to Ric and Mick and heads out the door. They start to walk back to the dance hall to the parking lot. They get to Dean's car and stops.

"I kinda don't want this to end right now, do you?" Dean asked as he slowly interwines his fingers into Roman's, which he squeezes himself.

"No, I don't…" he says softly.

Dean smiles as he steps up closer to him making Roman breathing a bit faster. Dean leans in and places a kiss on his lips. Roman pulls Dean closer to him as he undoes his hands and wraps them around Dean's waist. Dean responds back by placing his arms around Roman's neck and deepens the kiss.

The kiss between them was almost more than they could bear. It was electricfying, it was soaking up all their oxygen they had in their lungs. Once Roman opened his mouth and let Dean's tongue in, he knew he was a goner. And by the sound of Dean's moaning into the kiss, he was just as much of a goner as well.

They finally break apart to allow the air to go back into their lungs as they lay their forehead together with their eyes close.

"wow…..that kiss…." Dean said panting as Roman chuckles blushingly. "The best I've had…"

"I could say the same Dean…." Roman hasn't been kissed since the year before, but this kiss was unlike he's ever had. And he wants more."

"What do you say we spend the rest of this Valentine's Day at by the lake behind my house. We be alone and we can be as wild as we want….what do you say baby?" Dean asked as both him and Roman opened their eyes and looked at each other with wanting in their mind and possibly their heart.

"I say….yes….baby boy…" he whispered softly enough that only Dean could hear him.

Dean smiles so hard at that name Roman called him, but he took his hand and opened the car door and told Roman, "Let's go…"

And with that, Dean and Roman take their loneliness to the lake behind Dean's house and discovered and rediscovered each other under the bright Valentine's Day moon. It would definitely be the first of many Valentine's Day they will remember for years to come.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little one shot for Dean and Roman on Valentine's Day!**


End file.
